


No Hope

by Cock_Zero



Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen, Killjoy verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cock_Zero/pseuds/Cock_Zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic based off of the song 'The Only Hope For Me Is You'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Hope

“Ghoul, Poison, keep a lookout,” Jet said. He gripped his blaster tight, nodding to Kid. “We’ll clear the inside and give you the signal.”

Poison grunted, grabbing his own blaster from its holster. He jerked his head to the side, out towards the front of the small warehouse, and walked away, Ghoul following behind. They kept their eyes open, searching for any Dracs or ‘Crows that might be in the area. So far, the place was empty.

Ghoul glanced over his shoulder, watching as Jet and Kid cautiously entered the building, blasters raised high. He turned back to look at Poison. The older Joy had his hand over his forehead, shielding his eyes from the harsh desert sun. 

An earth shattering blast caught them both off guard. The shockwave hit them in the back and sent them crashing to the hard ground. Ghoul’s head hit the rocks hard. Poison landed a dozen feet in front of him, groaning as he pushed himself up on all fours. Ghoul laid on the dusty ground, dazed as he blinked back the sun. There was a loud ringing in his ears and he struggled to push himself up.

Poison had turned over, sitting on the ground. His eyes were wide and scared and his teeth were clenched shut as he shook. His face had a few small scratches, some bleeding lightly and others merely red.

He opened his mouth to speak, Ghoul thought. He could only hear the ringing as he finally flopped over to his back.

The sound came back all at once. Screams, echoes of the blast, the blazing and crackling of a large fire, metal piercing the ground around them. Ghoul finally took in the scene, his brain not believing his eyes.

The warehouse was just a shell. Not even a shell, just a few scattered walls remained, all blackened from the blast. The fire raged on around the building.

Something warm and wet hit Poison’s cheek. A few more droplets dotted both his and Ghoul’s bodies, staining the fabric. It was blood.

A heavy splat made the two men turn their attention behind them. Ghoul stared wide eyed and unblinking as Poison stood shakily to his feet.

“No…,” Poison whispered. He walked closer, hand extended, before he dropped to his knees, a foot away from the head.

Ghoul could see the faint remnants of blonde hair but much to the skin and hair was burnt off, leaving the charred flesh of Kobra Kid behind. He stood quickly, wobbling as he gained his balance and walked to Poison.

His leader was sat in silence, shoulders shaking violently as he stared down at the head.

A sound in the distance made Ghoul jump. “Poison, we have to get out of here!” he shouted, grabbing at Poison’s arm. It was yanked out of his grasp as Poison screamed. “Now! The ‘Crows are on their way!” Ghoul shouted, jerking Poison to his feet.

Poison cried out, “No! Kid! Jet!” as he was dragged to the car.

Ghoul threw him in the passenger seat and ran around the front to the driver’s side. He thanked Poison’s need to always have an escape plan for leaving the keys in the ignition.

Gunning the engine, he tore out of the small, dusty path and back onto the highway. He couldn’t see any BL/ind cars in the mirror but he knew they’d be swooping in on the scene within minutes and the farther they were, the better. 

It had started raining shortly before they reached the old building, the heavy downpour threatening to flood the low lying desert.

Poison was silent the hour long ride back to the hideout. Ghoul thought he had fallen asleep but every time he looked over, Poison was staring out the windshield of the car or the window. His body was completely lax, slouching down in the seat until his knees pressed against the glove compartment. Ghoul figured he was in shock.

He was in shock himself. How did BL/ind know they would hit that warehouse? Had they been watching them? Was it just a random chance they hit one of the wired warehouses? Ghoul didn’t know. He pulled into their hideout, parking the car in the abandoned barn. He cut the engine and sighed before climbing out of the car and moving around to Poison’s side.

Carefully, he opened the door and helped his leader out of the car. He was still shaking as he walked the short distance between the small barn and into the back door of the old farm house, the rain soaking them nearly to the bone. Ghoul set him down in one of the chairs at the dirty table. He turned to the sink and grabbed the dish cloth, moving back to Poison and wiping at the small cuts on his face.

When Poison was clean, Ghoul grabbed up the small hand mirror from the counter and wiped at his own face. He had a lengthy gash going down the side of his face and it stung when the cloth touched it.

The clicking of the radio was heard and Ghoul looked back to the table. Poison’s shaking fingers were still on the dial, waiting to see if Doctor Death Defying would report. The static was low and Ghoul frowned, watching Poison pull his hand away from the small radio. The static cleared a moment later and the old Joy’s voice came through loud and clear.

_Bad news from the zones, tumbleweeds. It looks like Jet Star and Kobra Kid had a clap with an Exterminator that went all Costa Rica and, uh, got themselves ghosted. Dusted out on Route Guano. So it’s time to hit the red line and up-thrust the volume out there. Keep your boots tight, keep your gun close, and die with your mask on if you’ve got to. Here is the traffic…_


End file.
